Love On The Battlefield
by 11tiggers
Summary: When there is war, there is love. Yet intimate moments during a warriors life is difficult, but one man finds love in a manner he did not comprehend. Zhao Yun x OC. Rated M for future Chapters.


**Chapter 1**

**Love On The Battlefield**

**"Of Higher Class"**

A meeting was called for the high ranked Warriors of Shu to attend a formal meeting following up Liu Bei's sudden death. Zhao Yun still couldn't configure who might've done such a thing, all Shu warriors were loyal to Lord Liu Bei it is absurd to think that anyone attempted and succeeded in murdering the Lord. He knew what this meeting was about, who would be the next Lord. It was quite that it could be himself but Zhao did not yet think he was worthy of such a position, being the Lord and Supreme Commander of the Shu army could result in a downfall...no one can replace Liu Bei.

Suddenly a hand came and slammed on his shoulder in a friendly gesture. Zhao turned to see his fellow comrade Guan Ping giving him his usual toothy grin.

"Still the same as always i see Guan." Zhao gave him a small smile looking at the cheery warrior on his left side from the corner of his deep brown eyes.

"What do you expect, i could say the same for you Zhao, do you ever consider wearing a different type of attire?" Guan removed his hand from Zhao's shoulder eyeing him from head to toe.

Zhao wasn't a very multi selective person when it came down to attire. He was wearing a silver plated headband which had saved him from arrows to the head in past battles, his clothing also consisted of the main body of silver armour, hard as steel, the usual light blue cape, tied from his right lower shoulder following across his chest to waver back and forth in the wind. Across the middle of his body was a large gauntlet type belt, decorated with a pattern of circles and waves in a pale emerald and cerulean azure colour and the rest of the silver armour followed suit down his legs to his feet.

Guan and Zhao both walked into the main tent, it almost seemed to big to even call it a tent. They saw the other high classed Shu Warriors encircled around the Wu Commander, Gan Ning. Zhao and Guan took their places and knelt before the Commander.

Ever since Shu joined forces with Wu they have been an equal match to those of Wei. Gan had formed a treaty with Liu in that of defeating Cao Cao and his Generals and thus Gan's and Liu's friendship grew stronger, Liu giving Gan joint position of Supreme Commander of Shu and Wu.

Liu had great trust in Gan he almost treated him like a brother. Rising suspicions of Liu's death pointed at Gan leaving him in a rather awkward position yet no evidence has been found to point that the muderer was infact Gan Ning. Zhao trusted Lord Liu and therefore supported his decision in Gan and thus results in trusting Commander Gan, as did everyone else agree.

"I think you all know why we're here." Gan began his voice echoing slightly inside the tent.

Everyone nodded in unison and therefore Gan continued.

"Our dear lord, Supreme Commander and friend, Liu Bei passed away two days ago, it is still yet unbeknowst who murdered him and there is still no evidence of a violent murder. Myself and Liu Bei each had a conversation before his death, of what would happen if one or both of us were going to die whence defeating the Wei Kingdom." Gan turned his glance to every single Shu General in the room, and then continued.

"Liu Bei stated he would want a fellow Shu General to aid the lead of the attack...he only mentioned one name, he said all Shu Generals were vastly impressive on the battlefield and that he had formed a strong bond of friendship with all of you, but like i...he said, he only chose one."

Commander Gan once again paused, taking in a deep breath.

There was a one in ten chance of Zhao being chosen and there was still that lingering thought of with-holding that kind of position. Liu Bei's fellow Shu General's were Guan Ping, Guan Yu, Huang Zhang, Ma Chao, Pang Tong, Wei Yan, Yue Ying, Zhang Fei, Zhuge Liang and Zhao Yun.

"Zhao Yun."

Zhao's eyes widened slightly wondering how the sentence would end, he stood and bowed his head, his dark brown tied hair falling over his shoulder.

"Zhao Yun...that was the only name Liu Bei spoke of, he told me of your experience and probably your stubborness of accepting this position."

Zhao's head shot up not only in slight anger but somewhat happiness. It was good that Lord Liu Bei knew him and had that kind of trust in him, he was definitely right on the stubborness.

"Forgive me Commander Gan Ning but i need some time to think, i will have an answer by dawn."

"Of course." Gan bowed his head as Zhao did the same in return and then walked out of the tent.

Zhao stood upon a high hill just outside of the joint Shu and Wu village. He raised his head to the stars, seemingly looking for an answer from the bright wonders.

"Fellow ancestors...Father....Liu Bei....what should i do?" He murmured.

There was a small breeze disturbing his trail of thought but leading his questioning glance to a person with a sword and bow and arrow, this person seemed to be training at the dead of night. Zhao wanted to know who this, what seemed to be, warrior was. He drew his sword and made his descent down the hill towards the trainee warrior.

_A/N: So yeah yet again i decided to write another FanFic, but don't worry i will try to update this one and "It's Complicated" bare with me guys and tell me what you think so far, i apologise this Chapter for being short but there will be a mixed variety of short and long chapters as i hope to make this FanFic as many Chapters as possible, as long as i have inspiration of course. R&R please x_


End file.
